Left Alone
by Crush
Summary: This is my first story... so please R/R... It's not really that scary... and If I get good reviews there'll be more on the way.
1. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, only the plot.  
  
Chapter 1 Alone  
  
"Fine, I'm going. Good-bye," Harry said harshly as he walked onto Platform 9 ¾. Harry was just leaving his dreadful relatives that he lived with ever since his parents had died about 15 years back. Harry had grown a lot since that horrible incident of his parent's bereavement from the encounter with Voldemort. He was now 15 years old with emerald, green eyes and untamable, black hair. Well, now back to the story.  
  
As Harry had crossed the worlds between the brick barrier he found his friends, Hermione and Ron, standing around waiting for him. "Hi, guys," Harry, said as he motioned towards them. They quickly scurried to him to give him a hug. "Hi, Harry," Hermione and Ron uttered at the same time. Later, they placed their trolleys on the train and found a compartment closest to the front. So as to where they could get off sooner and find a better seat at the Gryfindor table; not knowing that they might not ever make it there.  
  
"So, what did you all do this summer?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. "Oh, just did my best to stay out of the Dursley's way and scare Dudley out of his wits with a little bit of Hocus Pocus," Harry said as though it was an everyday thing. "And you Ron?" Hermione inquired. "Um. nothing really. Just studied." "I'm sorry what was that?" "I STUDIED alright!" he was now clear on every word. "What!?!? YOU? STUDY? I'm surprised to hear the words even being spoken in the same sentence!" Harry retorted. "There was nothing better to do!" he laughed. "And plus my mom said, 'If you slip one more time it's muggle class for you!" "Ooh. Bad punishment," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, what did YOU do on summer vacation, Herm," Ron asked after they had all bought something to eat off the trolley that had just passed. "Me? Uh, just studied. Like Ron did," she said half jokingly. THUD! Everyone on the train toppled over. The bags on the rack fell onto Hermione and Ron flung head first into Harry's stomach. Harry hit his skull so hard on the back wall that he blacked out for a moment. When he woke up everything was pitch. "Hello?" he called out into the swollen darkness. "Yeah, Harry?" Ron's voice echoed trough the shadows. "Lumis'o'lamb," Then a blue flame popped out of Hermione's wand. "Now, isn't that better?" Hermione asked with a smirk of playful glee. Ron and Harry whispered a 'thank you' and found their seats. Harry rubbed his head slowly only to find a knot had formed right in the middle. "Hermione, you're bleeding!" Ron exasperated. There was blood dripping off of her brow onto her black Gryfindor robes. Just then the compartment door opened. "Hello, children. Are you all alright?" a not too familiar voice was heard. "I'm the train director. Don't be alarmed speak up," his petrified look didn't make them feel any more comfortable then what they were, but they said in chorus, "Yes, sir." He gave a nod and went on his way to the next compartment door. "I wonder why he didn't say what that was," Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry seemingly to be thinking the same thing. "It's this like our third year." Ron squealed. All three poked their head out of the door and saw the train conductor walking down the hall. After catching up to him they asked, "May we know what has happened?" He looked a little panicked at the question. He slowly murmured the words, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named," and with that he turned a corner and vanished from sight.  
  
The trio looked at each other with eyes almost as big as baseballs. "Did. Did. He. just say. did he just say. what. what I think he said?" Ron stuttered. "I. I." "Yes!" Hermione said tired of waiting on what Harry was going to say. "Yes, he did say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but it couldn't be. Could it?" Hermione now looked even more horrified then the boys. "Hermione, I think it is," right when Harry said that he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around suddenly, hoping that it wasn't Voldemort. "Boy, do you look frightened, Potter," came the familiar voice of the most hated guy in school, Draco Malfoy. Harry wiped the sweat off of his forehead, "Oh, look the mudblood is bleeding. Need a bandied?" Malfoy asked with puppy dog eyes. "I can handle it," Hermione then dabbed the blood from her brow. "Well, I heard He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named is on the train. Let me guess he's after Potter," Malfoy smirked at his feeble attempt to scare them. "Listen you twisted Slytherin." (Malfoy looking stunned) ".You better leave us alone and take your bad attitude and stupid sidekicks with you (He was talking about Crabbe and Goyle)." Hermione and Harry looked at Ron surprised at his quick remark. Malfoy realizing that Ron never comes up with things that swiftly said, "Has Granger been helping you with your comments?" he gave a smirk and walked away. "Why I oughta'." "He doesn't deserve it, Ron," Harry held him back with one hand on his shirt and the other gripping his ear.  
  
"Ok, ok, but." then his face went back to nervousness as he turned around. "What is it, Ron?" Harry was the only one confused now, for Hermione had the same expression. He turned around slowly, closing his eyes, gripping his robes, scared out of his wits at what he might find behind him. His breath began to be heavier, his sweat dripping, his blood rushing through his veins, making his heart pound harder and harder. Then he heard breathing other than his own. It was colder and now it was more of a wheezing than breathing. Harry felt someone, or something, brush against his arm. Thinking quickly he took out his wand and opened his eyes only to see darkness in front of him again. "Hermione," he called out in fright. No answer followed his terrified voice. "Ron," he cried, hoping to hear either of them. "Lumis'o'lamb," he shouted. The blue flame burst from the tip of his wand, to his fright he saw a black figure walking into a compartment. Also, he saw brown, curly hair flowing behind this hooded stature. "Hermione," he whispered, his panting stopped only to make sure that this. this thing wouldn't hear him. Ducking, he crawled to the compartment door, but when he peeped into the room he saw something that freaked him even more. "Come, Harry," a shiver went down Harry's spine as he heard the hideous voice. It was an icy voice making blood still; heart pound, breath pant, and feet go numb. Harry had a sudden urge of these emotions.  
  
In that room was a glow, but only a little, the Dementor seeming form looked as if he didn't have a liking for light. Harry stood up with his heart still in his throat, "Where's Ron and Hermione?" he tried to act braver than what he was. "You know who I am, Harry. Even though you wish it wasn't." "Voldemort?" "Yessss," he hissed, "It is I, the one who took your parents. It is I, the one who gave you that scar," Voldemort's voice then got deeper and, if possible, a tad normal. "Where are my friends?" Harry spoke more forcefully. "All these 15 years I have been trying to get to you, Harry. And now? And now here you are. Right here in front of me. But I knew that I couldn't just get to you by merely coming on this train and killing you, no. I had to take your power away." Harry looked confused for in his wand was in his hand. Voldemort realizing his perplexity said, "No, Harry. Not that power. The only power that I never, in these 15 years, thought that this would be what was stopping me to my victory." "What is that?" "A word that I wouldn't even desire to speak," with Harry's still bewildered expression he whispered, "It's something I took from you. It's something that you can never get back, but through me." "My friends?" " NO YOU STUPID BOY," Voldemort, now rising, screamed, "THINK, THINK, HARRY!" "Love," whispered Harry. Voldemort at that moment quieting down said, "Exactly, exactly. The only way to you was to get rid of the people who love you." "What do you mean by that? WHERE ARE RON AND HERMIONE?!?!" Voldemort took off his hood only to reveal a dreadful looking object. His white, dead skin made him look older than what he was and his red, gleaming eyes looked deep into Harry's. He raised his hand and ran toward Harry. Harry, not knowing what to do closed his eyes and hoped for the best.  
  
A couple moments later nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw something that was the last thing on his mind. It was darkness. Nothingness. He tried to speak, but no words came from his frozen mouth. He began to run, but stopped suddenly. Because he realized he couldn't hear his footsteps. Falling to the ground, he began to cry. Even still nothing was heard.  
  
Just then in a vast chamber sat a hooded body looking into a glass ball, talking to a small, stout person, "Now, I have won." 


	2. I'm Here

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, only the plot  
  
Chapter 2  
I'm Here  
  
Temporarily, Hermione and Ron were sitting by themselves with a green light surrounding them. Both their minds were fixed on Harry's predicament. "I wonder what he's doing to him," Hermione said as she attempted to stand, but couldn't due to the slimy twine wrapped tight around her body. Ron thought to grab for his wand. When his hand raised, only a little off of his waist, which was, where his hands were tied to, there was no wand. Hermione, suddenly, toppled over falling into Ron's lap. "He took our wands, and also Harry!" Ron squeaked. "Well, if we are going to help Harry we, first, need to find out were we are."  
  
Back to Voldemort and his minions, "Petegrew!" "Yes, Master, Your Lordship, Sir." "Tell me, how are the boy and the girl." "They are wanting freedom, and are talking about helping Har. the boy you have conquered, Master," Peter Petegrew was a short, stout man who had been working for Voldemort for many years. "Good," was his Master's reply, "If Potter wouldn't have interrupted me, then they would have been dead by now. And I would have been able to KILL Harry instead of putting him in 'The Nothing'. He always suspends my plans! WHY?" Peter stumbled to the ground realizing his Master's annoyance and knowing that he would probably take it out on him.  
  
"My Lord, I believe that leaving the boy and girl in Lire Pool Swamp wouldn't get you any closer to your success," Peter shrieked. "NO YOU FOOL! I am going to kill them, but. at the right time," Voldemort gave an evil snicker at his devilish plan.  
  
"Ron," Hermione whispered, "I know where we are!" "Well, where are we," Ron looked a little perturbed with her, especially for saying that same sentence 3 times already. "Where are we now, Hermione? 'Cause we're not dead, we aren't in Hogwarts, we're not in." "Shut up! This time I know where we are. We are in Lire Pool Swamp," seeing Ron's mystified expression she decided to explain, "I read about it in 'Many Dreadful Places For Beasts'." "Oh, well that's comforting!" Hermione gave him an evil look for disrupting her lecture, "Anyway, in the early 1600's it was used for good. As a matter of fact, Godric Gryfindor owned it. But that's another story, now, like I said, in the early 1600's it was taken over by Lord Dinion. He was the 'Voldemort' of their time." "Now, I understand," Ron, said sarcastically. "And then it was used to create monsters of all sorts." "Like," Ron's face looked petrified at the thought that there were monsters there and they were tied up not able to escape. "Like the Quintaped." "The what?" " 'The Quintaped is a highly dangerous carnivorous beast with a particular liking for humans," Hermione stated as she stood up. "Oh, well it eats humans so we're ok. wait a minute. How did you get loose?" "Simple, you wiggle it off of you. I'm telling you ya'll wizards don't know how to tie knots." "Yeah, we don't know how to get out of them either, IF YOU DON'T MIND COULD YOU HELP ME A BIT!" he yelled as he watched Hermione walk away. "Oh, sorry! My bad." "Yes, your bad. Now, as I was saying, the Quitpite." "The Quintaped." "Whatever, that thing only eats humans so we're alright. Right? We ARE alright, aren't we?" "Oh yes! From that, but not from the other things." "Other things? What other things?" Hermione gave a wicked grin as she walked onwards. Neither of them knew where they were going, or which way to turn, or. nothing.  
  
Meanwhile, the evil Voldemort was explaining his malicious plan to all of his followers. The voice that sent shivers through Harry was even more terrible while talking with his faction. It sounded more demanding, "First, we kill the boy and girl. Then we shall take the life essence from the disgusted Harry Potter who is the only one standing in my way to turning everyone back to the old ways. After I'm am through with Potter we shall begin with torment to the others." There was a roar from the mob for their Master's grand conspire. The trolls raised their clubs, the werewolves gave their howls, but the ones heard through and through the misty chambers were the Manticores. Their screams made even the dragons quiver.  
  
"My dear Veronica, will you fetch the boy and girl for me?" "Yes, Master," Veronica was a witch who had a thirst for blood. Voldemort, quite a few years back, had found a cave for hiding, but when he went in he didn't just see bats, he saw a woman. She had black greasy hair, with dark, blue eyes that made your heart stop (literally). When she saw Voldemort and realized that her power was too weak to defeat him, she joined him. Voldemort was relived to have found her, for she was his weapon to kill anyone who got in the way.  
  
Hermione was a humming a tune as they were walking when Ron questioned, "Do you have any clue where we are? Or much less where we're going?" "Nope. I just feel like we are going the right way." "Oh, well, that's just great we are gong on 'a feeling' to save my friend. Why don't we just let Voldemort lead us there? It would go quicker." "Shut up, or I'll call a Chimaera on you!" Ron took a big gulp, "A. a what?" "Ooh," Hermione said frustratingly, "Don't you ever read?" "Hardly. Well, what is it." " 'The Chimaera is a blood thirsty beast that was created in Lire Pool Swamp during the time of the fearful Lord Dinion. It's harsh features would petrify it's prey and then it would devour them.'" "Did you quote that off of that 'Many Dreadful Places For Beasts' book?" "Oh, so Ronald Weasly does pay attention. But no, I quoted off of 'Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them'."  
  
While walking they heard a fierce hissing noise. "Ron, stop moving!" "Why?" "SHHH!" They both stooped behind a tree, listening. All of a sudden Hermione let out a cry of panic, "EEWWW!" Ron hit her hard over the head. He then placed his finger onto her lips to quite her down. She slapped his hand off and showed him her hand. "Yuck!" Ron whispered. When Hermione grabbed the tree she came to realize that it too was slimy, like the string that was tied around her. The green gunk slowly dribbled off of her hand onto her black, Gryfindor robes, which was already dirty from the blood that was left there earlier.  
  
Hermione was still sitting behind that tree watching the green glob trickle, but suddenly her head popped up from hearing the chilling shriek from a beast that sounded even more terrifying than a Manticore. EEK! Because of the place that they were in, the plants grew so tall that they didn't know where the hideous cries were coming from. EEK! Hermione, signaling to Ron, started to run. As she ran full force, eyes closed, heart pumping with adrenaline, she fell backwards from hitting something, obviously, big. She opened her eyes slowly, only to see a 15-foot dragon with brown scales and black markings. It's hot, fiery breathe reeked of dead fish and burned Hermione's skin. "RUN!" when Hermione heard Ron say this she didn't hesitate to obey.  
  
EEK! "Ok, I think. we can. I think we can. stop running," Ron panted. "What was that thing?" "Couldn't you tell it was a dragon?!" "WELL, DUH! But I mean what kind?" "It was a Peruvian Vipertooth. It's the smallest of all dragons, and close to the deadliest," Ron gave a shudder at the thought, "Let me guess, it was created here." "I don't know I didn't get that far." Ron rolled his eyes and informed Hermione that they shouldn't stop running because those little dragons are quite fast. While running Hermione asked, "About how fast do these things run?" "Faster than a cheetah!" At that Hermione ran past Ron hurriedly. EEK!  
  
"Your Lordship, the boy and girl have escaped." "WHAT!?!" Voldemort stormed out of the room to find Petegrew. "PETER!" Everyone moved out of the way when they saw that their Master racing down the halls. He found Petegrew in a room teaching some Mountain Trolls how to aim properly. When he dashed in the room all became silent and still. "PETEGREW! WHERE ARE THE BOY AND GIRL?" "Master, they are in Lire Po..." "THEIR NOT ANYMORE! THEY ESCAPED!"  
  
EEK! "KEEP RUNNIG!" Ron tried to scream over the rustling of the grass. "AHH. EWW!" Hermione had tripped and fallen into mud and, with Ron tripping right on top of her, she was squashed into it the mud pit. When she looked up she gasped, "Look over there. It's a castle." Ron spit out some mud and then replied, "I don't like the looks of it." "Come on! It could be were Voldemort is!" "That's why I don't like the looks of it." "I'm here, Harry," Hermione whispered under her breath. "What did you call me?" Ron squealed. 


	3. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, only the plot  
  
Chapter 3  
The End  
  
Voldemort's voice was heard though out the castle walls, "HOW DID THEY ESCAPE?" "M-M-M-Master, there. there. is n-n-no need to. to shout. Is there?" "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! ACKNOPLONT!" Voldemort yelled. Then a red light flashed from the end of his wand. "Nooo, Master!" Petegrew screeched as he became smaller, and smaller, and smaller, soon enough he was, as they thought, gone. "Now, go out there and FIND THEM!" all the Trolls looked confused, for they saw nothing there, but to there surprise Voldemort had turned Petegrew into a flea. "Anyone else want to mess up my plans?" Voldemort said as he turned fiercely around, they then all dropped their clubs and ran.  
  
"Oh, now Master, you know that ball I gave you to look at that Potter boy?" Voldemort shook his head, as he looked deep into the eyes of his witch, Veronica. "Well, why don't you look for his friends in there?" "That sounds like a good idea, My Witch. Now, go to your bed chambers and stay there 'til I need you!" "Yes, Master," she said as she bowed low and walked away.  
  
Voldemort rubbed his head as he sat in his throne with skulls and rats crawling around it. He slowly peered over the side of his gruesome throne to look into a black ball with red stains on it. "Show me the boy!" he commanded. The dark crystal started to rise up, with spiders falling off of it as it went. The ruby stains that were upon it began to cause a shield so no one could see the black object, only the red blood encircling it. After its 'performance' was through it laid down on it's stand and showed, again, nothing but black. But in the middle of this gloom was a boy struggling to walk, with tears streaming down his face, and robes slashed through and through. "Tell me what he is thinking." All of a sudden a whisper was heard through the dim lit room. Then a deep breathing was also heard, that made all the clan in that room duck in fear that it was their Master about to strike them.  
  
"The boy," was the silent whisper. At that instant there was a cry echoing getting louder and louder. Everyone jumped when they heard the howling. "Where am I?" was heard after the sniffles had faded. "Oh, please! Help me!" Voldemort held his hand over the orb, "Now, show me where his friends are!" the same shuddering whispers came into the room. The ball abruptly turned green and white at the same time, in the center of the globe was a girl with thick, brown hair and a tall red haired boy wandering around in a slimy opening. Voldemort took a closer look at the ball, "Where are they?" he asked. "SHHHH!" he shouted as he heard murmur through the crowd. "They are near!" the orb shouted out. "Erklings, go out and find them! NOW!"  
  
"Keep up!" Hermione hollered behind her as she realized that Ron was nowhere to be found. "Hermione, wait. Listen," Ron sighed. Hermione stopped in her tracks at Ron's request. "What is it?" she murmured. "Someone's coming," he looked at Hermione with terrified eyes. Hermione glanced in every direction hastily, "In here," she said as she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him in a tree trunk. They sat waiting; while they waited they heard footsteps. Then it began to sound like a whole herd of people. It became closer, and closer, until they saw them. Just then Hermione was about to scream because she had seen a centipede crawling on Ron. He, recognizing this, brought his hand to her mouth and held it tight. "You and him go over there, you come with me. FIND THEM!" the cackling voice drowned out Hermione's attempts to scream.  
  
As Ron peeped out of a crack in the tree he saw a horrid figure. It was an Erkling; it's features were that of an elf. The reason Voldemort chose them to find Ron and Hermione was because their high cackling voices lured children when heard twice. A couple moments later Ron and Hermione got out of the tree and as they did they heard a loud noise in the woods. Hermione's eyes began to get bigger and she started to walk away from Ron. "Hermione what's wrong?" When he looked into her eyes he just saw white. There was no color, no pupil, just pure white. "HERMIONE!" Weirdly she paid no attention to his screams and kept walking. Ron shook her and even slapped her but she gave no response. But when he pushed her to the ground she went after him. "HIISSSS!" "Are you hissing at me?" after he saw that Hermione was still in a trance-like stage he began to hear the Erkling's calls too. They both followed until they came to a sudden Holt.  
  
"I've got them, Master!" "Where are we?" Hermione had comeback to her senses and when she did she saw what she had been captured by. "Holy shit!" she screamed as she saw the repugnant face of the creature. "AHHH!" when she turned she saw Ron had just woken up and saw the horrid little beast also. "What are these things?" he questioned. "These are Erklings!" "EWW! I've read about them. Let me guess 'they were created here'." "Actually, they were created in the 'Black Forest'," Hermione informed him. "Shut up!" came the wheezing voice of the Erkling. He shook both Hermione and Ron with a force that almost knocked them off their feet. "Kelduke, what do you want," asked Voldemort as he came out of a meditative position. "I just wanted to tell you I have the boy and girl that you wanted. Also, I wanted to have your permission to devour them," he said with a grin of excitement. "NO! I want to kill them! Now go, you are not needed," he said as he raised his hand. Magically, Kelduke flew out of the room and the door was shut and locked behind him.  
  
Hermione looked with fright in Voldemort's evil eyes. "Where's Harry?" Ron shouted, reluctantly not afraid. "Oh, he's fine, no need to worry about him." "Show us to him," Hermione demanded. "You really want to see him? Ok," he then placed his hands over that same orb. Now, Hermione and Ron were witnesses to it's routine. They fell to their knees as they looked into the globe that held Harry. "What have you done to him?" Hermione cried. She ran up to his throne and grabbed for the ball, but was thrown to the ground with a force unmistakably Voldemort's powers. "Hermione!" Ron called. "No, we mustn't touch. GOven way! GOven way!" he muttered. All of a sudden a band of Erklings and Trolls burst into the room with their clubs and swords waiting for their Master's command. "Have fun," he said with the grimmest face.  
  
Ron started to run to Hermione, but was tripped as he pounced over a Trolls club. When Ron eventually got up he watched as an Erkling took Hermione by the hair and threw her across the room into a Trolls hands. He started to chase after the flying Hermione and with full force he punched an Erkling out of his way. This was a BAD idea. The Erkling swiftly thumped him in the stomach. Ron flung right into the crystal ball and made it fall to the ground with a loud clanking noise. It shattered to a thousand pieces, "HAHA!" Voldemort laughed. "Now you can never find your friend!" With that Ron took out his wand and placed it in Voldemort's face, "Fix it!" he demanded. Voldemort whispered something under his breath and without moving a muscle Ron's wand disappeared and he hit the wall. When he had fallen to the ground he screamed, "Hermione, GET TO THE CRYSTAL AND FIX IT!" "AND HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE I DO THAT!" she bellowed back as she just missed an Erkling's sword coming down on her head.  
  
Finally, after running between a Troll's legs, she ran to the shattered pieces of glass, "I can't remember the spell," she mumbled. "EKNOSH!" with that sound every Erkling and Troll disappeared, only to reveal an, obviously, mad Voldemort. He started to stride toward Hermione, who was trying to remember the spell to fix things, when Ron came up behind him and jumped on his back. "Listen you. AHHH!" he yelled as he was torn off of his back and placed, not too gently, in front of Voldemort. Voldemort started to holler some words, as did Ron, and they were now in a vicious duel.  
  
"Um. Fixadaisy! No, ooh for crying out loud FIX THE BLASTED THING!" Hermione was on the verge of getting annoyed with her shabby effort to repair the only source to finding Harry. "Ron, help me," she said as she turned around. When she did she saw Voldemort holding him by the hair tossing him to and fro. "Hermione, I'm kinda busy!" he spitted out. "Oh! Ok. OH! Wait I remember!" "Well, then hurry up!" Ron was now being threatened with Voldemort's wand in his face. "Ackulos Reiparo!" she shouted. The ball lifted into the air and magically fixed itself. While Ron was still "playing tag" with Voldemort Hermione was questioning the ball, "Show me Harry!" The ball rose up and the stains encircled it again. When it fell back on the ground it showed Harry in a dark place with nothing. "Where is he?" she said not expecting to get an answer. But the mystical ball whispered, "The Nothing." "Now, where is that?" "Farther than Heaven, deeper than Hell, colder than ice, hotter than fire." When it had finished it started to rise again and showed a burgundy curtain with holes and visible dust surrounding it. Then it showed Hermione going behind the curtain and vanishing, with Ron following behind her. She gasped and was looking for the curtain, but didn't know how to get Ron away from Voldemort, who was now being hit with Ron's flares spells. Hermione came up behind Voldemort, with her wand in hand, "Lief Inoce!" Voldemort turned around and started to fall to the ground. While on his knees a part of his body started to disintegrate. Ron grabbed his wand and followed Hermione in saying the spell, "Go back to where thy once came, Be gone to never be seen again, Back into the fires of Hell, Back to the place that thou fell, Leave us Be for eternity, Lief Inoce, Lief Inoce!" "You have not won yet!" and with that he evaporated in a cloud of gray smoke.  
  
"Come on, Ron!" "Couldn't you let me recover first?" "We have no time!" Hermione protested. Hermione then found the curtain in which she saw in the orb, "I'll go first," and with that she walked slowly behind the curtain and vanished from sight. Ron, though bewildered, followed. He then popped into a dark place where there was nothing, his heart began to pump, his lips began to go numb, and his mind began to race with ideas of what to do. He tried to yell but something was caught in his throat and he made no noise. He turned around and saw someone in the distance. *Hermione* he thought. He started to run toward, but stopped as he saw another person under her. As he got closer he saw that it was *HARRY! * He raced toward them, without even stopping to take a breath. Hermione signaled to Ron to pick up Harry, Ron, not knowing what else he could do, obeyed. He followed Hermione out of the dark facility, until he saw light. Placing Harry on the ground he said, "What was that place, why was Harry there, and what is wrong with him?" "No time to answer we have to help Harry!" she panicked. She gave Harry a little mouth-to-mouth resesitation. Harry opened his eyes and then hugged Ron and Hermione, quite tightly. "What happened?" "We'll explain on the way to Hogwarts."  
  
Back at Hogwarts they realized that everyone had got there safely and were worried sick on where the three of them were. After a long line of explanations they finally got to sit down and talk with Harry. "Well, why did he put me in the nothing?" asked Harry when they were all alone. "Because that's the only place that could disable your powers, slower your thoughts, and weaken you to know end." "Well, then how come that stuff didn't happed to us?" Ron intoned. "I thought you would of figured that by your self, it was because of the way we went in, the orb showed me where to go and in doing that I was able to have protection," Hermione said quite proud of herself. "So is that the end?" Harry questioned. "No, Harry, I don't think it is."  
  
In the meantime in Lire Pool swamp there is a flea hopelessly trying to get away from a horrid animal that was created there in that very place, a tree frog. 


End file.
